Question: Compute $i^{600} + i^{599} + \cdots + i + 1$, where $i^2=-1$.
Answer: Each group of 4 consecutive powers of $i$ adds to 0: $i + i^2 + i^3 + i^4 = i - 1 - i +1 = 0$, $i^5+i^6+i^7+i^8 = i^4(i+i^2+i^3+i^4) = 1(0) = 0$, and so on.  Because 600 is divisible by 4, we know that if we start grouping the powers of $i$ as suggested by our first two groups above, we won't have any `extra' powers of $i$ beyond $i^{600}$.  We will, however, have the extra 1 before the $i$, so: \[i^{600} + i^{599} + \cdots + i + 1 = (0) + (0) + \cdots + (0) + 1 = \boxed{1}.\]